Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Katannie past
by Midnight Love Heart
Summary: A strange Pokemon is awaken by the almighty Muffin. This strange fat and fluffy Pokemon remember nothing more than three strange creatures and a woman's scream. Join Pikastic as he, Muffin and their 'friends' help him return to the place he once came. App's closed unless a antagonist is submitted.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story about a Pokemon trying to find out about their past.

There are app's open for two companion's (a boy and a girl), a rival team and what ever else you can think of but the only rules are: No legendary Pokemon, nor semie ledgies (or what ever their called) or Ditto. If you submit a gender less Pokemon, pleas say what they prefure to go by (It makes it easy for me)

Species:

Gender:

Level:

Shiny?

Any markings?

Any form of clothing item?

Special ability?

Move set:

1.

2.

3.

4.

Personality:

Back story:

Interaction's with the main:

What do they tend to think about?

What's their role in the...guild? its called a guild right? I always forget...:

What should be the title of the fic? (Any suggestion's really cos I'm stuck for it)

Other info:

My Pokemon: Lazy as hell, and can be dead grumpy. Despite this, he can be a pretty cool guy but unless food is involved, he will not do a thing, unless you call him 'it' or 'her' then its on.

And don't worry, your Pokemon will NOT be the same as mine :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry for the long wait with this, to those I've talked to I've said it will take a while (even longer cos I'm back in school next week -_- Come on Midnight, year eleven you finish in May) To those I haven't you now know.**

**Anyway, because I have a tendency to loose track on characters that have been sent in (Which is why I've asked people to resend their Oakimma characters) I'm just gonna post every submitted character here, including my own so you'll now get a taste of the fatty fat fat. I'm also adding another two characters of my own, one may be the male companion and the other part of the other team, but I'm still planning. **

**1. **irkengirl:

Species: Luxray

Gender: Female

Level: 100(no Mary Sue attributes intended, I'm basing this off of a Pokemon from one of my Pokemon games)

Shiny?: No(but I sooo want one in Pokemon X)

Any Markings?: Yes, a leaf pattern over one eye(not based off of game)

Any form of clothing item?: Yes, a green bandanna with a pink heart around her neck to remember her trainer by(also not based off of game)

Special Ability: Intimidate(lowers opponent's Attack stat)

Move Set:

1. Charge Beam

2. Thunder

3. Electro Ball

4. Attract

(Note: half of these were based off of my Luxray in Pokemon Platinum, one was based off of my Pokemon X Luxray, I just chose the fourth)

Personality: nice, friendly, is not the best with conversation, can be fierce when protecting her friends

Back Story: She was caught at Level 5 by a Pokemon Trainer. Her trainer cared for her like she was her own kid. She was taken away from her trainer to be in a zoo when she was just a Level 7 Shinx. She managed to escape. She hadn't dared enter the Guild because she had difficulties with trust.

Interactions with the main: (when first meeting) shy, self-protective. (when friends) nice, semi-talkative.

What do they tend to think about?: her trainer, her friends

What's their role in the guild: Partner, please? : )

What should be the title of the fic: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Loss of History

Other info: she was once owned by a trainer; she has a Quiet nature.

**2.**W. R. Winters

Species: Zorua

Gender: Male

Level: 48(he refuses to evolve)

Shiny? Yes

Any Marking? A scar across his left eye

Any form of clothing item? White scarf

Special Abillity? He can travel through shadows and put illusions on other Pokemon

Moveset:  
1. Foul Play  
2. Night Daze  
3. Aerial Ace  
4. Flamethrower

Personality: Pretty much like Loki from Thor. With the exception of him being a little more meschievious.

Back Story: Grew up in an environment where there was little to no sunlight. He was born in a prison so he grew up knowing the ways of criminals and their techniques. He found out his Special Abillity while fleeing some cell mates he angered. He used that Abillity to get out of prison, since he was born in prison, he never had a criminal record so nobody attempted to arrest him. He joined the guild in order to no both sides of the world.

Interactions with the main: not many, they aren't on that great of terms at first, but they become good friends.

What do they tend to think about? Mainly about what he can do to make a situation more interesting.

What is their role in the guild? He's a spy, he finds out where criminals are hiding.

What should the story be called? Don't Mess With Me

Other Info: none

**3. **Pokemon Ranger is Amazing 123

Specis: Aipom

Gender: Male

Level: 30

Shiny? nooe

Any markings? Nope

Any form of clothing item?

Special ability? Pick up

Move set:

1. Swift

2. Focus Punch

3. Scratch

4. Headbutt

Personality: Aipom is a very bubbly Pokémon who is always on the go, Aipom is super hyper and very over sensitive.

Back story: No one pays attention to Aipom, no one cares about him. Everyone seems to think Aipom annoying when in reality Aiopom just wants friends.

Interaction's with the main: there friends but the main characthrr sorts finds him annoying.

What do they tend to think about? Food.

What's their role in the...guild? its called a guild right? I always forget...: He is the writer of the guild.

**4. **Padfoot12111 (Deviantart)

Pokemon: Poochyena (goes by Yena)  
Gender: female  
Level: 15 (note: you can evolve her if you want to)  
Shiny: no  
Markings: has yellow streaks in her ear and tail.  
Clothing: yellow scarf around her neck. a pokeball is strapped to it.  
Special Ability: can see into peoples souls and tell weither they are good or evil.  
Moveset: Dig, Protect, Bite, Howl (you can replace Bite and Howl)  
Personlity: intimidating, distant, but cares deeply for her friends.  
Backstory: Yena was caught on route 101 by a harsh trainer. she was raised to be a fighter, but was ditched for being to weak. she keeps the pokeball to remind herself to keep getting stronger to show him what he lost.  
Interacton with main: friend, potential teammate or friendly rival.  
what do they think about: friends, power. what she would do if she found her last trainer.  
Role in Guild: member, in charge of protection.  
Title: Pokemon Mystery Chronicles: The Distortion of Worlds. (with Giratina being being a chacater?)  
Other Info: afraid of thunder and fire.

**My Pokemon:**

Species: Umbreon

Gender: Male

Level: 48

Shiny? Nope

Any Marking? Nope

Any form of clothing item? Nope

Special Abillity? Being sarcastic :P

Moveset:  
1. Shadow Ball  
2. Confuse Ray  
3. Quick Attack  
4. Moonlight

Personality: He's quiet but sarcastic, Muffin has a way with words that involve constantly yelling 'get a treadmill' to his fat 'friend'. When he's not being scarcastic, he's normally being an adorable loner.

Back Story: It's unknown for he doesn't like to speak of it.

Interactions with the main: He happily hates him.

What do they tend to think about? Cookies.

What is their role in the guild? He...IDK.

Other Info: His nickname is Muffin cos he loves Muffins. Umbreon is the first evolve of an Eevee I ever had, that's why I can't be bothered to go into detail. Also, to understand how he knows Shadow Ball (A move that according to Bulbapida he can only learn with TM (Something that wild Pokemon shouldn't know how to use)), Muffin was in another fanfic as the number one Pokemon to my character Alissa where he always used Shadow Ball. However, that fic has been retooled, BUT Muffin will still be Alissa's Pokemon XD IDK if he'll know Shadow Ball in it.

Species: Jigglypuff

Gender: Female

Level: 30 (I don't really care in her case)

Shiny? Nope

Any Marking? A few scars on her...arm's? Can you really call them arms?

Any form of clothing item? Two black wristbands

Special Abillity? Cut...on herself.

Moveset:  
1. Sing  
2. Rollout  
3. Body Slam  
4. Double Slap

Personality: She's basically an emo Jigglypuff...I'll leave that to the imagination.

Back Story: She hates her life and keeps hurting herself...again, leavening it to the imagination.

Interactions with the main: He's too fluffy for her likening.

What do they tend to think about? Whatever emo's think of.

What is their role in the guild? IDK.

Other Info: She goes by the name Esmi and has a black highlight.

Species: Pikastic (This is the main character, he's not a fakemon, he's a splicer)

Gender: Male

Level: ?

Shiny? He's the only one so nobody knows if he's shiny or not.

Any Marking? :P Only natural ones

Any form of clothing item? Nope

Special Abillity? Being fat lol XD JK, he has no special ability.

Moveset:  
1. Psyshook  
2. Shadow Ball  
3. Thunderbolt  
4. Electroball

Personality: Lazy as hell, can be dead grumpy. Will only do things if he gets food.

Back Story: It kinda ruin the story.

Interactions with the main: He is the main bitches.

What do they tend to think about? Food.

What is their role in the guild? He's just kinda there.

Other Info: You wanna pic of him, check my DA.

**Okie, well that's it and don't give me crap over Pikastic. But in lighter new's, I'd like to thank any Oakimma readers (I know if your reading this you might not read Oaki but still) because we've got six hundred views on Fanfiction with only about six chapters (It's good because I never have time to update XD) But like said before, back in school next week, haven't done a single bit of homework XD I planned on getting at least two chapters of Oakimma done before next week but I haven't even got half of one done. Yeah, sue me, see if I care, I have no money anyway.**

**(No really, the other day I asked for £7 to get a game, we then found the game on Amazon for 99p so I don't even get the other £6.01...I do however get a game XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hay, Id just like to say sozzie for the lack of updates (And any mistakes in this message grammer or spelling related (on my tab)

So basically, Ive beeb moving house and havnt had time to do writing, I also dont know when the computerll be set up so I cant comfirm when Ill be posting.

But heres what you can be expecting sometime in the future:

Oakimma ghost atack pt 2. (Xd this isnt the hallowen chapter, Oaki has its own timeline (Chapter one was on Monday the 30th of September) so it just happend that a ghost invasion happend at the curent time XD) some strange shizll go down.

Thil be folowed by a crosover with ImAChair5050.

Pokemon MD may take longer than originally planned, soz if thats the case.

I also have two one shot thingies. Ones about my character Ally, realting to her main plot in Andre loves Chairty Aharitys ORAS. This story is cannon for Ally.

Lastly is a minecraft, Team Crafted fic (I DONT CARE IF MOST OF THEM LEFT! I STILL LOVE THEM!) Mostly about the Skylox friendship and revolves around Ty.

Any questions you may have, PM me and Ill try to get back as son as possible. (Again, sory about the grammer and spelling in this mesage)


	4. FINALLY HERE

Note: This was written on my tablet. As soon as I get the computer working, Ill fix the mistakes as best to my abillity but for noe youll have to deal with. In other news, dont expect your ocs in this chapter, all if not mostll br in chapter two.

Lastly, go to my DA to see what Pikastic looks like.

ouououuo

Darkness.

thats all I could see.

No light, no color.

Just darkness.

And the sound of a storm.

A females scream was made.

A voice I know.

Not in a bad way, shes a lovly woman.

But the scream was in my head, not in the storm that I assume surrounded me.

I then fel water splash over me. Damn, my fluff is ruind. However, my eyes did snap open from that. So silver lineings.

It looks quite dark, the gray clouds are low and a full moon in the sky. Looks like chedder, man Im hungry. I look higher when the feeling of raindrops hit my fluffy yellow hair, it was apparently storming but it had calemd down.

Man my eyes musta ben cloased for a while.

I sniff the air,smelling sea water. Looking down I see Im in a mound of brown sugar! Oh hells yeah!

Rolling on my belly, I licck the sugar. Hmmmm...it doesn't taste like the stuff she gave me. No, this is bitter.

"Freak" A males voice says quietly. Looking up I see a dark figure, lightnin crashing behind it.

"What I do?" I asked calmly.

"You're licking sand"

My blue eyes widen for a second, however, I shook it off it was nice.

"Did you hit you're head?" He asked stepping into the moon light. I looked him up and down. Basic Umbreon, flop of black emo hair covering one eye and something around his neck.

"Sorry to wak-"

"You some kind of emo?" I cut him off. He shook his head.

"No, Im a loner. Name's Muffin" He states. I lick my lips. Food is the best, and I meet a guy who has food for a name.

I wounder if he tastes like a muffin.

"I don't have a name. But I remember people callin me...Pikastic" I reply. He nods.

"I've never seen what ever you are befo-"

"What's that thing around you're neck?"

He gave a questionable look.

"Don't you know?" He asked as if Im dumb. "It's like the guild members collar. So the villigars know who to ask for help. I'm a guild member and do the adventuring stuff, mostly fight outlaws. I tend to work a lone"

And in my head,a pair of sunglasses appeared on his head. He's so cool!

"A guy told me he saw a fluffy lump on the beach and asked me to investigate" He added.

"May I ask?" I mumbled. "Is there food at the guild?"

He slowly nods. I give an estatic lok and jump on his back.

"GAH!"He screams as his legs bend under my weight.

"ONWARDS MUFFIN!" I cheere. He glares at my and looks down. The next thing I know, a purple explotion is made sending me flying off his back.

"If you're coming, you're walking!" He snapped as he began to walk away. I gave a huff, he wouldnt be telling me to go if he didn't need me. With a huff I get on my stumpu little feet and follow.

(Soz this was short)


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Katannie past.

Chapter two: Into the Guild.

Note: First, I'd just like to say that Oakimma is more likely to be updated more frequently than this fic (I know I'm behind with that but I don't like to write on the craptop and I'm apparently good with Oaki so writing on this craptop would basically ruin any hope I ever have in anything (You'll possibly see why I call it 'Craptop' as you read)) But yeah, Oakimma is my main fic, this won't be updated as much as that –when II get the computer back anyway- nor will my new fic: Meet the Jamerson's.

(If you're questioning the one-shot thingies, I'm taking a while with them but JUST DEAL WITH IT!)

And you're probably reading this like: Well why write this and n ot Oaki?...well…..I just really wanted to write this…..this chapter…..

…Lastly, the location's and stuff in this are all based of the ones in 'explorers of time',it's the one I'm currently playing and stuff so yeah….

"Come on fatty" Muffin yelled, looking down at me. "You've taken an hour already and you only have two more steps to go"

"I may *huff* be fat b-*pant* I'M FABULOS!" I yell up to him pawing at the top step. Who's idea was it to put this place so high up anyway?

He glared at me and watched, ashamed as I weakly made it to the top. He then turned as I sat on my sexy fluffy butt cheeks, you know you're all jealous!

Muffin then looked down to the ground.

"Eve, I got a strange Pokemon with me" He said. What? He's talking to the ground? Crazy emo Umbeon.

"Muffin, I don't care" A young girl's voice called back. "I must identify it!" He gave an annoyed look as his head swung back to me.

He pointed his head down and I tried to get up….but I'm lazy so that worked very well. He gave a huff and ran behind me. I was about to look back to see what he was doing but then KABOOM! I went flying and landed in the exact place he was standing.

BUT MAN THAT HURT!

"What the Oran?" I asked.

"Just stand up so we can get this over with and we can go our separate ways"

I reluctantly began to try and stand, fear of being hit with that damn Shadow Ball thing again.

And five minutes later I was on my paws.

"CAN'T IDENTIFY POKEMON" That girly voice yelled again. That's when I looked down to see a vent like thing covering a hole…..so that explains it….

Muffin then walked past me into the strange tent thing and not knowing what to do I followed him.

After a half hour (For me anyway) of climbing down bamboo ladders, a Gardevoir with an Arceus pendent walked over to me, a worried look on her face.

"Poor thing, you where bullied by Muffin" She said. Was she talking about the exploding thing he did? The Shadow ball?

I suddenly squeek as she start's to check through my fur for wounds.

"That's Gardevoir" Muffin mumbled looking around the room for something or someone. "She's the healer around here so don't feel violated"

"What's you're opinion on the holy one?" The psychic type asked. Is she religious? I don't think I've ever meet anybody like that….but I've only met three things and two Pokemon so…

"He sound's delightful" I say making her smile. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a light flashing.

I look up at this Aipom with a camera. "Cover story: Muffin retunes from his mission with a strange fluffy Pikachu like hybrid" He narrated, using his tail to hold the camera while writing what he was saying in a notepad with his actual arms.

Da hell?

"That's Aipom" Muffin commented, looking down a hall to the left. "He writes new's articles for the Pokemon living in the town"

Ok I think I got this, Gardei is like a nurse and in my own opinion is like the mother, Pom writes about what goes on here for the village that we walked past before, 'Eve' is like a security guard and Muffin does 'mission's' of some kind.

I watch as Gardei finishes checking me, Muffin ran to down a hall on the other end of the big room. I watch the hall as a Luxray comes skipping down, a strange leaf Patten on one eye and a bandanna around her neck.

Wait…didn't Muffin say they have to wear a uniform? I know he has like a silvery collar, but I haven't seen anyone else wear anything silvery. I look back at the Luxay looking at me, I look back at her closely then a shine on her front paw catches my eye. A silvery band.

Ah okay, so do they like, only wear them when on the job or something? My train of thought's where cut off by Muffin running back into the room, looking cheesed off.

Oh I could really go for some cheese right now.

"That's Luxray" He called. "She also does adventuring, sometimes goes on missions with me"

He then jumped down a hole. What the hell is up with this place? And what is he even looking for?

Luxie then trotted over and looked down the hole.

"He'll be back in a sec, he went to get some apples" She called down to him. Who's he?

Luxie then gave a fearful look and ran back to me and the others. An explosion of purple energy then went with a bang and an Eevee flew out of the hole. The Eevee had similar hair to Muffin…

Wait….

Don't Eevee evolve into Umbreon?

Did he get so cheesed off that he Shadow balled himself into devolving?

Wow…

I'm so darn hungry .

"MUFFIN!" The Eevee cried landing it's belly. Wait….Eve? I remember her voice from before. Yeah it's Eve.

It was quiet for a second for a second, everypoke looking at the hole. I hear Luxie whisper something behind me.

"I think he need's to chill" She whispered.

"I'll get him" Aipom whispered back.

Suddenly a Frookie sprang in from the right hall and shot water down the hole from his mouth. The Frookie then smirked and landed on the ground.

I smile, assuming this was everyone, being that a now drenched Muffin stumbled out the hole.

"Ok…he'll have to wait here" Luxie commented. I had a feeling the group of Pokemon standing around me all shared a smirk from the annoyed grunt Muffin gave.

"What's this one's name?" Gardovir asked.

"He claim's to be 'Pikastic'" Muffin mumbled…..haha, Muffin mumbled. "I assume he's like a hybrid of a Pikachu and Meowstic"

I then watched as the other Pokemon walked in front of me, standing next to Muffin whom looked as if he was going to Shadow ball himself to death. They all gave a big smile as they reviled where their 'uniform' was located –Besides Muffin who's head was down, muttering curses to himself.

Pom was first in line, a silvery bracelet around his tail. Then it was Eve who like Muffin had a silvery collar. After her was Muffin followed by Luxie whom I saw the silvery item before. After her was Gardie who has a bracelet on her left arm and lastly Frookie who's silvery collar was hidden under his bubble stuffs.

I smile, as they all- well besides Muffin- begin to state their name and occupation. Man this place is awesome BUT WHERE'S THE FOOD! As the others began to sing and dance something caught my eye. A purple ball of energy forming in front of Muffin as he looked to the ground.

That guy has a lot of hate.

"That's quite enough!" A voice suddenly said. I turned and saw a Chatot, behind him a Wigglytuff. I hear a small 'poof' which I assume is the mini Shadow Ball exploding. "Muffin, who is this lad?"

"Pikastic"

Chapter end! I think I missed like one submitted OC, but he or she will appear soon. Soz for spelling (Told you it's the craptop)


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Katannie Past

Chapter 3

Note: Woop! Second thing written today (Start time 13:24) I'd just like to say, sorry for the quality of the last chapter, I hasn't gotten around to fixing the mistakes in it (And he chapter before).

But if you read Oakimma you'll know I have a new laptop so all the mistakes will be fixed and there should be less in this chapter.

* * *

"Great timing" Muffin said from behind. Man that guy's such a downer, and her's me thinking he was cool.

"Muffin, how is this fluffy fellow?" The Wigglytuff before me asked.

"He claims to be a Pikastic" The Umbreon replied.

"Ah, so the Pokemon from the beach we requested you recovered?" The Chatot asked. I assume Muffin nodded for no verbal rely was made. "Well, would you like to follow me sir? You too Muffin, the rest of you return to you're normal tasks and would someone please prepare supper?"

Everyone nodded and went on their way's. "But Chatot" Luxie asked, walking up to the flying type. I looked at her confused. "We are out of apples" She added. He just nodded, ignoring that lack of food.

What? How does one do such a thing?

* * *

"So, Mr Pikastic, tell me about yourself" Chatot asked. We where in this big room which had a door on, I think its like some kind of interview room.

"Em..." I hesitate, not knowing a thing besides myself. I woulda mentioned my fabulosity but they already know that :D

"He has little brain and memory" Muffin said for me. I look to him with a glare, not paying attention to those important Pokeies.

"Do you know where he originated from?" Wigglytuff asked but we both shook our heads. They look at each other for a second, debating the fate of me and my minion...I mean Muffin. When the bird flew away, we got given a massive creepy face by the Guild Mater.

"That the case then Muffin! Pikastic will be you're partner until we can return him home!"

WOOOOOP! YEAH I GET TO BE A BADASS! Hell's to the yes! I flick my head over to Muffin to see his eye twitch. He turned to the door and walked out.

"I'll just be a second" He mumbled walking out. Yeah, I can tell he's chuffed about this too :P We're going to be best friends. Having sleepover's every night, doing each other's hair, party's! All the stuff those cool girls do!

The sound of an explosion was made behind me but before I could react the door flew into the back of my head, knocking me over. Pawsteps come from behind and the door was lifted off me, the Gardie now checking me for more injuries.

:3 She's so nice.

"You done now?" Chatot asked Muffin who gave a nod...I think, again, he was behind me so I couldn't see. "Good, because as you're first mission as a team, you must go get us more apples. Take Luxray with you"

As I got up I looked at my new partner who was looking directly at Luxray - she was standing by me cos she helped get the door off - and she was looking back at him.

Do I detect a romance?

I smirk as I squwibble (I don't want to explain 'squwibble' again, just go to Oaki) over to him, Luxie following behind me. He was suddenly a lot calmer so maybe...just maybe I'm right.

* * *

"FASTER MY MINIONS!" I yell. The pair where pushing me to our destination. A big forest by the looks of it.

"Step aside" Muffin said. Is he...?

KABOOM!

Yep he is. He sent me flying into the start of the forest.

"You know Muffin, you shouldn't be so rough" Luxray say's. She sounds much more confident talking to just him, maybe its just a big group of people or something.

"If I wasn't we'd still be at the beach" Muffin replied. He sounds so much calmer than before.

HOLY MAJIKARP I SHIPS THIS!

Getting to my paws I look back at the lovebirds.

"So what do we do?" I question.

"Go to the deepest part of the wood for the best apples" Muffin replied as they walked up to me.

"Well that shouldn't be so hard. You must come here a lot so you must know you're way" I reply

"Nope" Luxie says quietly. "This is a mystery dungeon. It's unknown how but the layout of the dungeon changes every time someone enters"

Great...that's just fantastic. I turn back but then scream when something jumps at me...

(Chapter end: 14:04)


End file.
